Shuriken Envenedada (en progreso)
by Aide Datsuna Z
Summary: Naruto invita a Hinata y a los miembros del equipo a Gai a una misión para buscar a Sasuke, Hinata piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta para confesar su amor a Naruto, sin Embargo las cosas se complican cuando Hinata es herida lo cual les obliga a cancelar la misión y a establecerse unos días en una aldea vecina a Konoha ,pero esta decisión cambiara la visión de Hinata. Naruhina 3
1. Empieza la historia

-Ella es hermosa realmente lo es todo en ella es hermoso desde su piel blanca y suave hasta su cabello largo, lacio, delicado y perfecto. Ignorando todos los detalles antes dichos, ella es perfecta así de simple y nunca diré lo contrario, sin embargo, tanta perfección no puede ser para un simple muchacho, corrección pudo ser para un simple muchacho pero soy tan idiota y ciego que no me di cuenta que aquella chica siempre deseo compartir aquellos momentos conmigo. Eso estaba más que claro, todo el mundo lo sabía y nadie me lo dijo, aun así no culpo a nadie más que a mí mismo por haberla dejado ir, ahora está con alguien de un rango mucho más elevado que el mío dueño de toda una tierra , poseedor de una bestia , heredero de talentos y Ladrón de amores.-

5 meses antes.

-¡Hey! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan detente! ¡Hey! –Un chico rubio de no más de 17 años corría por las calles de una aldea pintoresca, llamando a gritos el nombre de una joven de misma edad que el rubio, quien se encontraba caminando lentamente por la misma calle; está al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y volteo para encontrarse con el muchacho, quién ya venía disminuyendo su velocidad.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Pasa algo?-Naruto se detuvo y se inclino; colocando sus manos en las rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar poco a poco la respiración –ah Hinata-chan me alegra alcanzarte, tengo que proponerte algo- Hinata se ruborizo al comenzar a tener pensamientos sobre lo que Naruto le podría proponer y si ¿le propondría matrimonio? y si ¿le propondría huir juntos? o qué tal si ¿le propondría darse un beso? No, no claro que no, Naruto no diría algo así o al menos eso pensó ella , por supuesto que él no diría eso, Hinata se regaño mentalmente ,podría decir algo peor tal vez le propondría tener sex…

-¡Oye Hinata-chan! ¿Estás bien? Estas toda roja ¿no tienes fiebre?-

La peli azul volviendo a la realidad se toco las mejillas comprobando lo que su compañero decía, estaba ardiendo, tenía que intentar no alterarse cada que Naruto se le acercaba.

-he… Solo tengo calor- fue la respuesta que Hinata dio en un intento de aparentar, el ojiazul se conformo con esa respuesta, así que se enderezo y puso un semblante serio, estaba decidido a tocar el tema por el cual se encontraba ahí.

-Hinata-chan lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante y serio también ¿estás preparada?- hablo el rubio acercándose unos centímetros más a la ojiblanco, esta por su parte, solo se puso más nerviosa y curiosa de lo que ya estaba antes -si-Fue lo único que se escucho decir a la joven Hyuga, poniéndose así un ambiente tenso e incomodo.

-¿irías conmigo a una misión?- a la ojiblanco le costó trabajo procesar la información dicha por su amor platónico ¿irse con él? ¿Solo los dos? No es tan diferente a lo que supuso antes, pero eran muy jóvenes o espera ¿dijo de misión? Entonces no tenía nada de raro solo cumplirían sus labores como ninjas, aún así tenia la duda de por qué solo ellos dos.

-¿naruto-kun solo seremos tu y yo?- pregunto la bella joven, chocando las puntas de sus dedos índices y con la mirada puestos en ellos, notándose a metros de distancia su timidez –No te preocupes- hablo el joven rubio relajando su semblante para no preocupar a su compañera –No iremos solos irán, Tenten y Lee de hecho le dije a Neji pero ya sabes que con eso de que es jounin tiene que salir mucho así, que no puede ir con nosotros- Hinata se despreocupo y borro todas las ideas alocadas acerca de Naruto, ya se había dado cuenta del amor que ella sentía por él y quería hablar del asunto pero lejos de la aldea ,río, ¡qué cosas! pensó la Hyuga.

-Sera divertido, la abuela Tsunade me dio permiso de formar mi propio equipo para ir en busca de Sasuke- así que, a eso iban, pensó Hinata ,debió preguntar desde el principio de que se trataba la misión, bueno últimamente ya no tenía tantas misiones, así que si, sería divertido.

-comprendo ¿Cuándo partiremos?- pregunto la joven mirando a Naruto a los ojos, este la miro y luego le sonrió, como ya era común -Hoy mismo por la tarde, te veré en la entrada de la aldea ¿te parece bien, Hinata-chan?- ¿así que por eso la prisa? Se pregunto a sí misma la kunoichi, ahora ya podía comprender todo, al parecer Naruto tenía la intención de buscar a Sasuke uchiha, su antiguo compañero de equipo y al platicar su intención con la Hokague, está de seguro le había dicho que no tenían tiempo, ni jounins para una misión tan ridícula, pero conociendo la terquedad de Naruto había terminado por convencerla, diciéndole que el formara su propio equipo con un capitán jounin en él y lo más probable es que pensara en el equipo Gai, donde su primo Neji era el de rango más alto, pero al enterarse que este estaba fuera fue directamente a Hinata que a pesar de que no era jounin era Hyuga y de esta manera engañaría a Lady Tsunade diciéndole –Hyuga será el capitán- ese Uzumaki era listo cuando se lo proponía, aclaro Hinata, antes de confirmar sus asistencia en la misión.


	2. Preparando el cielo

-Hermana no se te olvide esto, estoy segura que a Naruto le encantara- Una chica de cabello café claro y ojos blancos como las perlas estaba recargada en el marco de una puerta, mientras alzaba una prenda de color rojo y no era cualquier prenda, si no una intima.

-Ash Hanabi, dame eso – enseguida Hinata tomo la prenda, ocultándola entre sus manos, mostrandouna expresión que denotaba lo furiosa que estaba –Jajaja Hermana eres una penosa, ese chico te prende- se reía la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a husmear las cosas que metía su hermana mayor en su mochila de misiones.

-Sabes Hanabi, adoraría si dejaras de meterte en mis cosas, solo es una misión- decía Hinata doblando la ropa que se llevaría a la misión, que ejecutaría en una horas y al mismo tiempo trataba de ignorar el color rosa de sus mejillas provocado por el comentario de su hermana. –Hazte mensa Hinata, ya todos sabemos que te gusta Naruto, a espera, no todos, falta Naruto-río en son de burla- como siempre, Hanabi la heredera del Clan Hyuga, se mofo del amor oculto que la Kunoichi mayor tenia por el Uzumaki, ya que no era la primera vez que hacia este tipo de burlas, pues cada vez que ambas pasaban cerca del rubio, ella siempre encontraba una nueva forma de molestarla y no la culpaba, Hanabi tenía una actitud muy irónica e irritante.

-Si vas a estar aquí, mínimo podrías ayudarme con mi armamento Ninja, anda, pásame esas shurikens- señalo la ojiblanco a las shurikens que se encontraban en la repisa , la Hyuga menor se dirigió a estas, las tomo y cuando estaba a punto de meterlas en una bolsa especial para el armamento de los ninjas, se detuvo para olerlas. -¿estan envenenadas cierto?- pregunto Hanabi arqueando una ceja, mirando a su hermana –sí a sí que no te vayas a cortar- la peli azul tomo las shurikens que sostenían las manos de su hermana pero antes de guardarlas esta le agarro la muñeca y hablo –Hinata se mas inteligente ,esta misión es tu oportunidad para confesarle tu amor al rubio nalgas sexys ¿comprendes?- Hinata se soltó del agarre de Hanabi, no le gustaba para nada que le llamara rubio nalgas sexys a su amor platónico, pero ese era el apodo que su hermana le había puesto desde el primer día que vio a Naruto pasar, esa niña era toda una loquilla.

Entrada de la Aldea Escondida entre las hojas

-1987, 1988,1989…- Un shinobi, realizaba lagartijas sin parar; con una mochila enorme en la espalda, a las afueras de la entrada de konoha –Lee, no entiendo porque trajiste todo eso, solo serán unos días – decía con autoridad una kunoichi de ojos cafés, con el cabello sostenido por 2 moños y con la bandita de su aldea en la frente. –Tenten debes tomar los consejos de Gai-sensei, recuerda lo que nos dijo una vez, siempre llevar ropa y armamento extra a una misión por si a caso- La ojicafe rodeo los ojos y puso los brazos en la cintura – ¿me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardara ese bruto? Espero que haya escogido un buen capitán- se dijo a sí misma, la bella ninja, dirigiendo su vista a los adentros de la aldea, logrando ver a lo lejos una silueta que trotaba hacía su dirección.

-Hey Lee ¿esa no es Hinata?- Tenten pateo en las cotillas a Rock Lee para que mirara si su suposición era cierta -¡Auch! ¿He? O es cierto ¡Hinata-san!- el chunin dejo su entrenamiento rápido, para levantarse y saludar a Hinata desde lejos, moviendo su mano de derecha a Izquierda. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto en voz baja la compañera de Lee sin quitar la vista de la Hyuga, que ya estaba a unos metros de ellos –Lee-san, Tenten-san ¿Aun no ha llegado Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa bondadosa en su rostro, deteniéndose frente a los miembros del equipo gai.

-¿Hinata iras a la misión?- la expresión de Hinata cambio a preocupación ¿Naruto no le había comentado a Tenten ni a Lee que ella sustituiría a Neji? Vaya, ahora que le diría a Tenten, ella era muy Inteligente y de un carácter bastante explosivo, sería complicado explicarle todo el asunto, sería mejor que Naruto apareciera en ese momento. –etto...yo- la Hyuga se puso nerviosa y las manos comenzaban a sudarle mientras que Tenten cruzo los brazos, comenzando a irritarse, el único hombre presente, solo podría apreciar a las dos chicas mirándose, ambas estaban frente a frente y notando lo incomodo de la situación, iba a interferir hasta que… -¡Hey chicos lamento llegar tarde!-


	3. la verdad

-¡Hey chichos lamento llegar tarde!- Un joven rubio acababa de impactar en el suelo después de dar un salto de gran altura, los presentes observaron el acontecimiento dejando a tras la conversación intensa que se había formado entre ambas chicas. -Naruto¿ puedes explicarnos que está sucediendo?- pregunto Tenten haciendo una mueca de fastidio, así mismo Hinata se había tranquilizado al notar la presencia de Naruto mientras que Rock Lee se encontraba aun con la duda y anhelaba una explicación.

-Calma Tenten, les explicare todo – El rubio noto enseguida que la Kunoichi del equipo Gai se había incomodado con la presencia de Hinata , no es que se llevaran mal ,si no que él no le había mencionado nada y es como si le hubiese mentido ,ahora esta pensaría que la misión no es completamente como él se las había contado en cuanto los fue a buscar. –Bueno pues te estoy esperando- Reclamo Tenten aun más irritada de lo que estaba hace unos minutos.

-emm…veamos ¿por dónde empiezo? Ah lo tengo , ustedes saben que Sasuke es mi mejor amigo además le prometi a Sakura-Chan que lo traería de vuelta a la aldea, pues bueno, después de la aparición del tres colas y de haber descubierto las intenciones de Akatsuki , me di cuenta que necesitaríamos mas ayuda para proteger Konoha ,además debo salvar a Sasuke antes de que asesine a Itachi ; Por esta razón supuse que era el momento indicado para ejecutar su búsqueda , al momento en que se lo dije a la abuela Tsunade se negó diciéndome que era una misión absurda y que por las circunstancias no había Jounins para dirigir la misión- Los 3 oyentes se mantenían atentos al relato de Naruto, por su parte el Shinobi mantenía una expresión triste en el rostro

-Sin embargo no me rindo tan fácil, le insisti que me dejara formar mi propio equipo ; La abuela acepto con la condición de que el capitán fuera Jouinin, así que fui en busca de Kakashi-sensei, pero este lleva más de una semana fuera de la aldea , luego fui en busca de Yamato-Haichou y Shizune-san asimismo ambos están en una misión en la aldea de la lluvia y por último se me ocurrió en decirle a Shikamaru y a Neji y ya conocen a ese holgazán de Shikamaru dijo que tenía que supervisar los próximos exámenes chunin pero esos son dentro de un mes , como se imaginan también le dije a Neji, pero este saldría de misión hoy por la mañana es por eso que fui en busca de Hinata para que sustituyera a Neji.-

-¿Por qué Hinata-san , no lo mal interpretes ,¿pero ella no es jounin?- interrumpió el discípulo de Gai llamando la atención de la Hyuga, provocando que esta se empezara a sentir un poco "exiliada". –Si Lee lo entiendo, pero ella no será la capitana, solo utilizare su apellido para engañar a la abuela Tsunade, ella cree que Neji ira con nosotros- en ese momento, Tenten rápidamente soltó una cachetada a Naruto logrando que esta sonara a metros de distancia y no solo el golpe si no también la caída del muchacho azotando el suelo, -¡Eres un aprovechado Naruto Uzumaki!- Grito la ojicafe colocándose en una postura derecha y cruzando los brazos ,a pesar de esta acción se le notaba que ya se había tranquilizado.

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamo Hinata antes de ir en su ayuda, -¡Tenten! ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- pregunto confundido Lee, también dirigiéndose a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse –No se preocupen chicos, me lo merecía por haberlos engañado- hablo el Ojiazul tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de Hinata y Lee –Tenten si quieres irte lo entiendo- le dijo Naruto a la Kunoichi, está por su parte se calmo y luego suspiro –Te acompañare Naruto ,pero si hay alguna otra cosa que debas decirnos dilo ahora- Los ninjas miraron a Naruto que ya estaba de nueva cuenta parado, pero aun se estaba sacudiendo el pantalón y que por supuesto tenia la marca de la mano de su compañera en la mejilla. –Bueno el capitán seré yo- aclaro el rubio sonriéndole a todos los miembros de su equipo, esta sonrisa logro hacer que sus compañeros dibujaran una semi sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Hay ¿qué hacerle? Lee anda hay que apresurarnos quiero pasar a comer algo- la bella ninja tomo a su compañero Lee del chaleco que tenia puesto, el discípulo de Gai ya se encontraba más tranquilo gracias a que Naruto les había explicado los asuntos de la misión, estos al adelantarse dejaron a Naruto y a Hinata solos por lo cual el shinobi aprovecho para hablar. –Hinata- la ojiblanco al escuchar su nombre proveniente de su compañero de sobresalto y enseguida puso su atención en el joven.


	4. Confianza

-no te molesto que no te haya contado todo ¿verdad?- Naruto se quedo mirando al piso notándose la vergüenza que sentía de haberles mentido a sus compañeros de equipo, Hinata solo lo observaba avergonzándose por lo cual decidió hablar para demostrarle que no importaba lo que hubiese dicho ya estaban por partir y tenían que protegerse y apoyarse entre ellos. –ya imaginaba que es lo que había pasado-la Hyuga espero que con esa respuesta el rubio lograra tranquilizarse, por su parte Naruto alzo la mirada y miro directamente a su compañera –entonces si sabias que estaba pasando ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- pregunto el jinchuriki sin dejar de mirarla , Hinata sonrió tiernamente –porque sabía que lo dirías , se perfectamente que tu no mentirías- Naruto reacciono inmediatamente por la respuesta, no creía que la ojiblanco le tuviera tal confianza no es que le sorprendiera pero era demasiado amable a pesar de que le había mentido, prácticamente estaban saliendo de misión ilegalmente.

La Hokague no tenía idea de que 3 chunins y un genin irían a una misión de rango S jamás permitiría que esto sucediera y Naruto Uzumaki sabía perfectamente que si Neji regresaba antes que ellos Tsunade se daría cuenta y no solo se metería en problemas el si no también el equipo, por eso prefirió decirles toda la verdad a Tenten,Lee y Hinata, así que ellos también se estaban arriesgando a al menos una suspensión de 1 año de actividades ninja. Específicamente no era cualquier cosa, por esa razón no protesto a que Tenten le diera una bofetada, comprendía su molestia y a pesar de saber en el problema que se estaba metiendo acepto acompañarlo a su misión, de la misma manera pensó que reaccionaria Hinata claro sin la parte de la bofetada.

-Hinata…tu ¿te arriesgaras conmigo?- hablo entre susurros el joven shinobi mirando más detalladamente el rostro de la konoichi grabándose perfectamente el color de su piel y lo suave que se veía a la luz de ya casi la puesta de sol. La ojiazul se exalto dando un pequeño brinco l escuchar la pregunta que su amor platónico acaba de pronunciar, tal vez no significaba lo que ella quisiera pero se escuchaba muy tentadora "me arriesgaría hoy y las veces que sean necesarias si es contigo" pensó la Hyuga, ojala tuviera el valor de decírselo pero solo se limito a responder –si- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio aun sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que escucho a lo lejos su nombre.

-Es Tenten-san tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos llegar antes que Neji- Naruto asentó con la cabeza para después comenzar a correr hasta donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, al llegar a donde se encontraban Rock lee y Tenten esta detuvo a Naruto un segundo –a ¿donde tienes planeado que iremos primero?- el rubio miro a todos en un instante rápido y después hablo -a la aldea de la lluvia ,Orochimaru tiene demasiados secuaces ahí, ellos nos podrán decir donde es que se encuentra escondido-hablo Naruto provocando que Lee se sorprendiera cuestionándose si Naruto pensaba salir en busca del Uchiha sin tener una plan completado lo cual podría ser como ventajoso y peligroso a la vez, pues en caso que les sucediera algo nadie sabría donde se encuentran.

-Naruto ¿estás bromeando? Me estás diciendo que ¿no tienes idea sobre donde puede encontrarse Orochimaru?- Pregunto Tenten sorprendida, debido a que Naruto no había recolectado información en al menos 2 años sobre el paradero del sanin y su amigo -si así es, no es que no lo haya intentado pero ese hombre siempre está cambiando de guarida y es obvio que Sasuke va con él- respondió el shinobi tratando de no alterar a sus compañeros –Bien, eso significa que tendremos que viajar por 2 días – hablo el discípulo de Gai confirmando que no importaba que Naruto no tuviera un plan como tal, irían en busca de Sasuke sin importar que -Lee, ¿estás seguro? Me refiero ya estamos metidos en muchos problemas- pregunto con tono melancólico Tenten a Lee pues esta había notado que minutos antes su compañero también estaba dudando de Naruto.

-Tenten acompañaremos a Naruto ,después de todo es nuestro amigo y a un amigo jamás se le abandona- Lee guiño el ojo , sonrió y alzo el pulgar , la ojicafe también sonrió y realizo el mismo gesto dirigiéndose a Naruto, por su lado el Jinchuriki al mirar el gesto de sus compañeros imito sus acciones y por último la Hyuga termino por copiar la acción de todos.

.-Bien nosotros seremos el equipo en busca de Sasuki- gritaba el rubio mientras caminaba delante de todos –Naruto eso se escucha horrible - hablo Tenten –Tienes razón, mejor los guapos de Konoha- volvió a decir insistente el joven Shinobi.


	5. Dulce viaje

Lee se encontraba caminando detrás de Naruto – a mí me gusta cómo se escucha Naruto-kun – opino la bestia verde de Konoha con la intención de apoyar a su compañero –bueno, bueno si a Tenten no le gusta cambiémoslo ¿Qué les parece los Narutines, esto en honor al guapo capitán?- sugirió triunfante el Uzumaki anhelando que el equipo contribuyera con el nombre del mismo, la kunoichi de ojos cafés solo dijo un simple "ash" mientras que con la mano se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Hinata solo decidió opinar a favor de Naruto aunque no tuviera ningún caso que el equipo tuviese un nombre, era bastante divertido observar a Naruto rompiéndose la cabeza por una cosa tan insignificante.

–es lindo- se le escucho decir a la joven Hyuga, nadie le tomo mucha importancia por lo cual decidieron que ese sería el nombre del equipo; Los Narutines caminarían durante 4 horas hasta que callera la noche, esto gracias a que salieron tarde de la aldea, así que decidieron descansar en el bosque y al siguiente día retomarían la misión hacia la aldea de la lluvia.

-Oye Cejotas, pásame los palillos que estan en esa bolsa- el rubio se encontraba comiendo un gran tazón de ramen a la misma vez que señalaba una bolsa al lado de Rock lee –cáchalos- grito el discípulo de Gai mientras aventaba los palillos hacia Naruto el cual este tomo entre sus manos para después poder usarlos. –Cocinas muy bien Hinata- alago Tenten a la Hyuga ,Hinata tenía una gran talento para el arte culinario esto gracias a que en sus días libres se la pasaba practicando recetas, en especial recetas para preparar distintos tipos de ramen –Tenten tiene razón este ramen es mucho mejor que el de Ichiraku- el que Naruto dijera un alago tan grande como eso era como recibir el titulo de Hkague en un instante ,era simplemente lo mejor que alguien le había dicho a Hinata en toda su vida –Es verdad Hinata-san eres toda una maestra- felicitaron nuevamente a la Kunoichi por su habilidad para cocinar.

-Bien hay que descansar un poco , mañana partiremos muy temprano- el jinchuriki se recostó en la cama infable que era parte de su equipo básico de misiones , cada quien contaba con la suya asi que todos se recostaron y apagaron la fogata que tenían en medio –Descansen todos- se escucho decir a la ojicafe la cual ya estaba por dormirse al igual que Lee y al parecer también Hinata pero por alguna razón Naruto no podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de que durante día él se encontraba muy cansado así que después de estar casi 1 hora tratando de dormir ,decidió levantarse y subir al árbol más alto que se encontraba en la zona y contemplar las estrellas -Naruto-kun- se escucho debajo del árbol , el rubio miro hacia abajo y pudo apreciar a la joven que le llamaba –Hinata-chan ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo, mañana será un día agotador- le replico Naruto a Hinata que ya estaba subiendo el árbol para llegar a la rama donde Naruto se encontraba recostado.

Hinata se sentó alado de Naruto manteniendo unos centímetros de separación.-Yo tampoco puedo dormir, además yo…- Hinata por alguna razón comenzó a temblar y a sudar llamando la atención de su compañero –Oye ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado el rubio, pues notaba que la kunoichi no dejaba de temblar además de no mirarlo a los ojos. –Si solo que, quería hacerte compañía-la ojiblanco intento disfrazar su nerviosismo volviendo a mirar a Naruto a los ojos. –Ya veo, Bueno yo solo miraba el cielo, sabes Hinata nunca le he dicho nadie pero me encanta mirar el cielo- el joven shinobi miro directamente los ojos de su compañera, los cuales por alguna razón le parecieron más grandes y brillosos, puede que estos se hayan visto así por la luz de la luna, que la iluminaba de forma preciosa, sin embargo no era la luna que le daba ese hermoso efecto en los ojos de Hinata, era otra cosa, el problema era que no sabía qué, y lo peor es que no se había dado cuenta que se había perdido profundamente en la mirada de su compañera provocando que esta desviara su mirada a causa de la incomodidad ,ella era una chica demasiado tímida.

-Disculpa Hinata, de verdad no quería incomodarte si quieres me voy, te dejare sola- se disculpo Naruto ya que si se había percatado de que había incomodado a Hinata con su mirada penetrante, solo para descubrir por qué los ojos de esta, se veían tan hermosos durante esa noche, así que opto por dejarla sola pero cuando estaba a punto de descender, alguien lo tomo por el cuello de la playera –A mí también me encanta mirar el cielo- el rubio miro a su compañera quien solo se encontraba con las vista hacia abajo

-es hermoso contemplar lo enorme que es- Hinata ya había soltado el cuello de la playera al joven jinchuriki.


	6. Sentimientos

Hinata solo chocaba las puntas de sus dedos, el rubio volvió a la postura en la que ya estaba anteriormente esta vez sin mirar mucho a Hinata para no incomodarla. –si es muy apasionante, en especial de noche, la luna se ve hermosa- dijo Naruto mirando la luna dibujándo en su rostro la paz interna que sentía en ese momento, tal vez mirar el cielo era su medicina cuando estaba solo o en problemas. Ambos ninjas intercambiaron miradas no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes solo que esta vez sus miradas tenían un significado, como un tipo de enlace ,esto solo provoco que el momento se pusiera más tenso e incomodo –Ya me dieron ganas de dormir nosotr…deberiam…emm..Irnos- hablo Naruto mientras señalaba el lugar donde sus compañeros estaban descansado ya que se podía apreciar desde el árbol –Si…es lo mejor-contesto Hinata; la pareja bajo del árbol primero fue Naruto después el mismo extendió la mano en busca del recibimiento de Hinata esta acepto gustosa, una vez que ambos pisaron el suelo se dirigieron a sus respectivas colchonetas.

Por la mañana el equipo continuo su trayecto hacia la aldea de la lluvia ,todo iba perfectamente e incluso se habían detenido a comer a un restaurante sin ningún problema por parte de otros shinobis, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo Naruto experimento un raro presentimiento, mientras saltaba los arboles comento para sí mismo- De repente hablar con Hinata es como hablar con Sakura-chan solo que un poco más, agradable –fue ahí cuando escucho la voz del Kyubi decir – si esa chica te causa problemas, fácil ,libera el sello y me la como – río en son de burla-que gracioso Kurama deja de seguir insistiendo, no te liberare- contesto el rubio fastidiado por el bijuu que de alguna manera se enteraba y sentía de todo lo que a él le pasara.

-Solo que no te empieces a enamorar, es horrible, lo experimente cuando estuve sellado en tu madre-hablo nuevamente el Kyubi pero esta vez tratando de dar un advertencia a Naruto-¿Mi madre?¿Hablas de cuando se enamoro de mi papa?- pregunto el rubio inundado por la curiosidad –Si así es, todo el tiempo pensaba en el ,además cada que lo veía se alteraba y no había manera de tranquilizarla ,sin mencionar que era tedioso escucharla hablar con sus amigas de Minato ,lo describía como el tipo más perfecto- así que Kurama había sido testigo del gran amor que su madre tenia hacia su padre ,es verdad que debió ser molesto tener que soportar esos sentimientos en especial tratandose del Kyubi, cual actitud no es muy paciente , pero de alguna forma tenía un poco de experiencia sobre esos temas después de todo sus antiguos jinchurikis fueron mujeres.

-Entonces ¿tu crees que estoy enamorado de Hinata?- pregunto nuevamente Naruto , ahora más curioso-Enamorado mmm… no aún no, pero podrías estarlo, por ahora parece ser que solo te gusta y sabes, esa chica no es fea esta mejor que la pelo de chicle-Kurama rio fuertemente en tono burlón , esto solo provoco que el rubio se molestara –de verdad no entiendo que tienes contra Sakura-chan , como sea, por ahora me concentrare en encontrar a Sasuke en todo caso no creo que Hinata piense en eso.-

El equipo pasaba de árbol en árbol sin interrupciones –Naruto-kun, siento algo extraño- dijo Lee deteniéndose en una rama lo que provoco que todos se detuvieran-¿de qué hablas? no pasa nada extraño, Sigamos – Tenten estaba a punto de saltar –espera Tenten, cejotas tiene razón algo no está bien- detuvo Naruto a su compañera sintiendo que algo o alguien los estaba siguiendo -¿se tratara de shinobis?- pregunto el discípulo de Gai –no lose, Hinata ¿puedes comprobarlo con tu Byakugan?- enseguida Hinata asentó –Byakugan- en cuanto la ojiblanco activo el Byakugan pudo ver a lo lejos a un grupo de ninjas de más o menos 7 personas que venían saltando a toda velocidad, Hinata pudo identificar que estas personas no tenían una aldea especifica pues no tenían bandas ninjas sin embargo algo que realmente le llamo la atención, era el sello que todos los integrantes del equipo tenían en el cuello –son siete personas 5 hombres y 2 mujeres, están a 2 kilometros y tienen la misma marca que Sasuke-kun tenía en el cuello- una vez que Hinata, dijo esto desactivo el Byakugan y miro a sus dos compañeros varones.

-¿Marca en el cuello? No puede ser esa es la marca de maldición ¡Son discípulos de Orochimaru!- se altero el jinchuriki provocando que sus compañeros también lo hicieran y comenzaran a llenarse de dudas -¿de qué hablas? No creo que nos estén siguiendo, digo, orochimaru no pudo enterarse que estamos buscando a sasuke.- Dijo Tenten antes de ser empujada por Rock Lee para así evitar que un Kunai la atravesara.


End file.
